Two Sides of the Same Coin
by MrsCinnamon
Summary: Jacob Frye x Female Reader
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter ~1~**

"You look lovely this night"

You were sitting at your bedroom vanitie when a voice distracted you, you knew to whom it belonged and you didn't wanted to bother to turn around to the source.

"What do you want Mr. Frye?"

you took your favorite earrings from the little casket on the table and started to put them in.

"just wanted to check on my favorite Templar"

you paused your actions and sideway glanced at him.

"Check on me? clearly you're here for Something else."

You could hear him coming closer and sitting down on your bed.

"Just wanted to know if- aren't you concernd at all?"

He lazily dropped down on your bed and put his hands under his head.

"...about what?"

"I'm sure it came to your attention that some of your crazy templar friends...How should I say... "disappeard"

He said the last word with a little laugh.

You knew what he meant and of course it bothered you but you wouldn't let him know.

"... I never liked them anyway"

You slowly put some rouge on your cheekbones.

"And lost a lot of Street's!"

You could only imagine how he must have grinned from malicious joy,

But you couldn't deny that you were impressed by the things he achived and how quickly he made the Rooks a gang that should be feared.

When you heard of Jacob Frye and his gang for the first Time you didn't saw him as a threat, you even laughed when they told you about him.

"... Did you came all this way to show-off?"

He laughed at that, it would seem imaginable of him to do that but he wouldn't waste his time, not now Where he is such a busy person.

"no, I came to warn you"

he stood up and slowly made his way to you.

"warn me? about what?"

He grabed your shoulders and rubbed little circles with his thumps.

You sat with a straight back and didn't dared to move.

"me an Assassin, you a templar... you know I will come for your life as well"

you turned around and looked up to finally see his face, he looked down to you with an expression on his face you couldn't quite figure out.

You stood up, even when you stood you had to look up to him but that didn't stop you from having a confident expression on your face.

"I know you could hurt me but your not gonna, if you mess with me you mess with half of London, I have powerfull allies Mr. Frye and most of them only have to see my fluttering eyelashes and they start to do everything I want"

He smirked a devilish smile and started to whisper.

"...but your fluttering eyelashes won't save you from me love"

You both had a stare off and you could see in his eyes how little he took you serious, you held your head higher.

"well... I really enjoyed our little conversation but now I have to go to an Important appointment. Good Night Mr. Frye"

he pressed his lips together.

"...Good night Mrs. (y/l/n)"

With that he left again through the window.

You should really close them at Night, this man made you nervous but you weren't scared of him you believed in the templar order and it's goals, you were sure that the templars would win this time.

You would make sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ~2~**

At the meeting with your other colleagues you had many Thoughts swirling in your head, mostly about how you could contribute to the order or expand there territorys, After the loss of Important city parts you took it into your responsibility to gain them back and you already had an idea how you could slowly make that happen.

Starrick made it to your mission to gain the prime ministers trust and just to your luck you had heard that the prime minister would be in the Sinopean club in the afternoon, you were Important enough to get in the Sinopean club so the only think to worry about was how to approach the prime minister, if it comes to the crunch you may have to let your charms play.

You arrived at the Sinopean club, you took a look around and already spotted the prime minister, he was talking to another person and wasn't looking very amused which would make your job in winning him over difficult. You waited for him to finish his conversation and you couldn't help it but felt uneasy like someone watched you but there was just no chance of someone knowing you were here today except Starrick, you just hoped it was your imagination.

You wanted to take the letter out Starrick gave you for more information but your hand met emptiness, wierd yesterday you still had it in your bag... Could he? no he couldn't have taken it...

You should keep your eyes wide open, if Frye was here it would make your mission much more difficult.

You saw the Prime Minister strood off, this was your chance you walked fast behind him and tried to get his attention.

"Mr. Disraeli a word please!"

"I don't have time for bloody reporters now"

You walked infront of him.

"I'm not a reporter" you gave him your hand "I'm (y/n) (yl/n) and I think we could help each other"

You and the prime minister walked through the city, talked alot about politics and you made sure to agree to all the thinks he said.

"Miss (y/n) you seem like a decent and clever lady, how about you join me and my wife tomorrow,

you can join us in our carriage if you want"

you smiled.

You were sitting next to the prime minister, his wife infront of you.

suddenly the door burst open and you couldn't believe who was now sitting in the carriage.

"What's the meaning of this ? Who the devil are you?"

"Prime Minister. I'm your new bodyguard. Jacob Frye"

Jacob didn't even glance to you nor did he pay you any attention, he must have known that you were in here.

You thought it best to say nothing for now, to scared he would blow up your cover.

"I wasn't informed of any new bodyguard. Who is your commanding officer?"

"Let the boy speak, dizzy!"

Mrs. Disraeli smiled up to Jacob and he nodded approvingly.

"Madam. apologies. But we've learned of a threat on your life..."

Jacob glanced to you with furrowed eyebrows and you folded your arms and looked out the window.

"...and the met thought it best to move quickly"

"Threat? what sort of threat?"

You all heard gunshots.

"That sort. And if you'll excuse me a moment"

Jacob stood up fast and left again. You weren't going to sit back lazy and let him do all the work, you stood up and wanted to go outside as well, jacob stood at the door, facing you.

"Be a good girl and sit your ass back in there"

And with that he closed the door on you.

You weren't in the mood for a angry Jacob so you sat down with a sigh.

"Do you know that handsome man Miss (y/n) ?"

Mrs. Disraeli looked at you.

You stared at her with a blank expression.

"... I've never seen him before"

Minutes have passed and you started to get bored, even Mr. Disraeli grew impatient.

"I'm gonna put an end to this!"

The prime minister was a about to step outside when two men stopped his actions and held a gun on him.

"Not so fast, your excellency"

You felt how the carriage started to move in a worrisome speed.

"Are we being kidnapped?"

You heard Mrs. Disraeli ask.

You wonderd what was going on so you opened the window and leant out of it, from further away you saw how Jacob came closer with another carriage.

"...seems like it"

Jacob was now next to the prime ministers carriage, he jumped and climbed on the roof, you heard a pained groan and saw how the kidnapper was thrown from the carriage.

"Everyone all right?"

When the carriage came to an hold the prime minister angrily stormed off, Mrs. Disraeli got out to talk to Jacob.

When they were done talking you got out as well and stood infront of him with folded arms.

Again you two had one of your stare downs, he looked dead serious but started to smirk short after

"Enjoyed your afternoon?"

You hated how he had to make a joke out of everything.

"Stop interfering in my business!"

"Bollocks! If I haven't been here today who knows what would have happend to you... or the prime minister"

You smirked and came a little closer to him.

"Aww since when do you care about me so much hm?

He opend his mouth to say something but nothing came out, your smirk grew wider, you caught the dangerous assassin and gang leader off guard.

"This...this has nothing to do with you, I just did my duty in crossing your ridiculous templar plans"

You nodded sarcastically and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I think were done here. goodbye Miss (y/n)"

Jacob rose his arm in the air and left with his rope launcher aimed on a high building.

You shaked your head, he may have won the fight today but at least you made him a little uncertain and that thought made you even smirk more.


	3. Chapter 3

"...What do you mean it didn't go as planned?"

Starricks voice was calm but you knew how fast he changed personality, shivers ran down your spine when ever he called you to his office.

You stood infront of his desk and watched how he played with a knife in his hand, Starrick wouldn't harm you, you knew that but it still made you nervous.

"Jacob Frye-"

He rammed the knife on his desk and you had to wince.

He stood up and made his way to you.

"You and the assassin, how many encounters did you have?"

To many, you thought.

"Don't know, 10 or 15 encounters I guess"

"...and he never thought about harming you?

He uttered threats, that was all he did when you two met.

"No. I guess not"

"Interesting."

Starrick grabbed his chin and seemed to be in deep thoughts,

His closeness and the silence made you feel uncomfortable.

"Mr. Starrick.. I don't know how this is suppose to help"

He walked back to his desk and pulled the knife out of it.

"Will you always be loyal to our order?"

That question confused you.

"Pardon me?"

Starrick turned around and looked you straight in the eyes.

"Anwser the question!"

"Yes I will!"

You blurted out with a straight back, like a proud soldier.

"Then I have a new task for you, one that only you can finish...

I want you to switch sides, gain the Assassins trust and when he least expects it kill him!"

Your jaw dropped open.

"Mr. Starrick I-how will I gain his trust or what if he finds out?"

Starrick gave you his knife, you looked at it and held it in both hands.

"You'll come up with something, I'm sure of it."

The grandmaster sat down again, a sign that the conversation was over.

He was right you could do this, you had to, you clutched the knife handle tight and saw the reflection of your ambitious eye in the knife.

A week has went by and you still didn't knew how to approach Starricks plan, maybe you could try to seduce him but his twin sister wouldn't fall for that at least that's what you thought, you were actually more worried about his sister, she was the total opposition of her brother, calm, collected and always planed her moves, you should keep an eye on her if you succed in gaining Jacobs trust.

The carriage came to an halt, this couldn't be the place where you wanted to get off, you knocked on the front window to get the coachmans attention.

"It's alright ma'am... Just one of these gangfights that block the way through the streets."

an annoyed sigh left your lips, always these pointless gangfights as if the people had nothing better to do... wait a second, gangfights?

You looked out of the window and spotted the green from the rooks that means frye had to be here as well, this was an opportunity you just couldn't waste, it looked like the rooks had won and Jacob got on top of a carriage.

as he finished his speech you got out of your carriage, It went silent and all eyes were on you.

You held your head high and walked over to the side where the rooks were standing, the only thing that broke the silence were the sound of your heeled shoes.

You stood distantly with crossed arms at the rooks side, when the others seemed to realise what you just did some blighters decided to do the same and join you.

You looked up to Jacob, he was looking at you as well and over his face was surpise writen.

"... Welcome to the Rooks."

He jumped down from the carriage, grabbed your arm tightly and pulled you somewhere more quiet.

"Alright (y/n) what's your game?"

You tried to look confused and freed your arm from his grasp.

"My game? I want to help you free london from starrick, is it that hard to understand?!" Jacob said your name in a warningly tone, as if he was dealing with a child.

"Look.. I know this seems strange and suspicious but I assure you that my Templar days are over, I have seen what Starrick has done to this city and their people and I'm sick of it. Just give me one chance and I will show you that you can trust me."

The Assassin crossed his arms and tried to read your expression, of course he would be suspicious you couldn't blame him but you would make sure to keep up your facade.

"... We will see about that."


End file.
